


[Podfic of] Family Affairs by S0mmerspr0ssen

by kholly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John's family is involved in a car accident, only nine-year-old John survives with bad damage to his shoulder. With no relatives left to raise him, John ends up in a children's home and quickly loses any hope that he will ever be considered for adoption. That is, until the Holmes family announces their interest in adopting a brother for their brilliant but troublesome son Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Affairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235952) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



> Recorded with kind permission and encouragement.

**Title:** [Family Affairs - Chapter 1 of 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/235952/chapters/361565)  
 **Author:** S0mmerspr0ssen  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John, Sherlock (gen)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** When John's family is involved in a car accident, only nine-year-old John survives with bad damage to his shoulder. With no relatives left to raise him, John ends up in a children's home and quickly loses any hope that he will ever be considered for adoption. That is, until the Holmes family announces their interest in adopting a brother for their brilliant but troublesome son Sherlock.  
 **Note:** This is the first of 11 chapters. I will release them one at a time as I get them done and then post one long file of the complete work for anyone who wants it in one go.  
 **File Length:** 12:35 min

[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?x74f4xez3w5gt74)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** [Family Affairs - Chapter 2 of 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/235952/chapters/361555)  
 **Author:** S0mmerspr0ssen  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John, Sherlock (gen)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** When John's family is involved in a car accident, only nine-year-old John survives with bad damage to his shoulder. With no relatives left to raise him, John ends up in a children's home and quickly loses any hope that he will ever be considered for adoption. That is, until the Holmes family announces their interest in adopting a brother for their brilliant but troublesome son Sherlock.  
 **Note:** This is the second of 11 chapters. I will release them one at a time as I get them done and then post one long file of the complete work for anyone who wants it in one go.  
 **File Length:** 12:40 min

[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?c6v9qa5wrz8vz5d)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** [Family Affairs - Chapter 3 of 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/235952/chapters/361556)  
 **Author:** S0mmerspr0ssen  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John, Sherlock (gen)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** When John's family is involved in a car accident, only nine-year-old John survives with bad damage to his shoulder. With no relatives left to raise him, John ends up in a children's home and quickly loses any hope that he will ever be considered for adoption. That is, until the Holmes family announces their interest in adopting a brother for their brilliant but troublesome son Sherlock.  
 **Note:** This is the third of 11 chapters. I will release them one at a time as I get them done and then post one long file of the complete work for anyone who wants it in one go.  
 **File Length:** 16:37 min

[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?7dsb9l2u7mxfiox)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** [Family Affairs - Chapter 4 of 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/235952/chapters/361557)  
 **Author:** S0mmerspr0ssen  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John, Sherlock (gen)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** When John's family is involved in a car accident, only nine-year-old John survives with bad damage to his shoulder. With no relatives left to raise him, John ends up in a children's home and quickly loses any hope that he will ever be considered for adoption. That is, until the Holmes family announces their interest in adopting a brother for their brilliant but troublesome son Sherlock.  
 **Note:** This is the fourth of 11 chapters. I will release them one at a time as I get them done and then post one long file of the complete work for anyone who wants it in one go. The cliffhanger on this one kills me so I don't think it'll take me as long to get the next one out. Hopefully.  
 **File Length:** 18:04 min

[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?j3rr2yu3cb25oi8)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Family Affairs - Chapter 5 of 11  
 **Author:** S0mmerspr0ssen  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John, Sherlock (gen)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** When John's family is involved in a car accident, only nine-year-old John survives with bad damage to his shoulder. With no relatives left to raise him, John ends up in a children's home and quickly loses any hope that he will ever be considered for adoption. That is, until the Holmes family announces their interest in adopting a brother for their brilliant but troublesome son Sherlock.  
 **Note:** This is the fifth of 11 chapters. I will release them one at a time as I get them done and then post one long file of the complete work for anyone who wants it in one go.  
 **File Length:** 14:41 min

[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?dfyfie79bz55737)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Family Affairs - Chapter 6 of 11  
 **Author:** S0mmerspr0ssen  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John, Sherlock (gen)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** When John's family is involved in a car accident, only nine-year-old John survives with bad damage to his shoulder. With no relatives left to raise him, John ends up in a children's home and quickly loses any hope that he will ever be considered for adoption. That is, until the Holmes family announces their interest in adopting a brother for their brilliant but troublesome son Sherlock.  
 **Note:** This is the fifth of 11 chapters. I will release them one at a time as I get them done and then post one long file of the complete work for anyone who wants it in one go.  
 **File Length:** 17:06 min

[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?xtltxsvbc881nk7)

Sigh. Edited to link to the fixed audio file. Haste makes waste.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Family Affairs - Chapter 7 of 11  
 **Author:** S0mmerspr0ssen  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John, Sherlock (gen)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** When John's family is involved in a car accident, only nine-year-old John survives with bad damage to his shoulder. With no relatives left to raise him, John ends up in a children's home and quickly loses any hope that he will ever be considered for adoption. That is, until the Holmes family announces their interest in adopting a brother for their brilliant but troublesome son Sherlock.  
 **Note:** This is the seventh of 11 chapters. I will release them one at a time as I get them done and then post one long file of the complete work for anyone who wants it in one go.  
 **File Length:** 15:17 min

[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?6lzm8di6z03tu2w)

Show of hands for who thought this had died away never to return. \o Yeah, sorry about that. But real life has calmed down, and I've gotten ahead on recording so I ought to be able to manage one a week now until I get to the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Family Affairs - Chapter 8 of 11  
 **Author:** S0mmerspr0ssen  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John, Sherlock (gen)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** When John's family is involved in a car accident, only nine-year-old John survives with bad damage to his shoulder. With no relatives left to raise him, John ends up in a children's home and quickly loses any hope that he will ever be considered for adoption. That is, until the Holmes family announces their interest in adopting a brother for their brilliant but troublesome son Sherlock.  
 **Note:** This is the eighth of 11 chapters. I will release them one at a time as I get them done and then post one long file of the complete work for anyone who wants it in one go.  
 **File Length:** 14:07 min

[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?xh1w35ac1r7cc90)


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Family Affairs - Chapter 9 of 11  
 **Author:** S0mmerspr0ssen  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John, Sherlock (gen)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** When John's family is involved in a car accident, only nine-year-old John survives with bad damage to his shoulder. With no relatives left to raise him, John ends up in a children's home and quickly loses any hope that he will ever be considered for adoption. That is, until the Holmes family announces their interest in adopting a brother for their brilliant but troublesome son Sherlock.  
 **Note:** This is the ninth of 11 chapters. I will release them one at a time as I get them done and then post one long file of the complete work for anyone who wants it in one go.  
 **File Length:** 14:42 min

[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?uza9g2yc5u912p9)


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Family Affairs - Chapter 10 of 11  
 **Author:** S0mmerspr0ssen  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John, Sherlock (gen)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** When John's family is involved in a car accident, only nine-year-old John survives with bad damage to his shoulder. With no relatives left to raise him, John ends up in a children's home and quickly loses any hope that he will ever be considered for adoption. That is, until the Holmes family announces their interest in adopting a brother for their brilliant but troublesome son Sherlock.  
 **Note:** This is the tenth of 11 chapters. I will release them one at a time as I get them done and then post one long file of the complete work for anyone who wants it in one go.  
 **File Length:** 16:26 min

[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?92i572ak600wf1l)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay. I promise the end chapter will come much sooner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Family Affairs - Chapter 11 of 11  
 **Author:** S0mmerspr0ssen  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John, Sherlock (gen)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** When John's family is involved in a car accident, only nine-year-old John survives with bad damage to his shoulder. With no relatives left to raise him, John ends up in a children's home and quickly loses any hope that he will ever be considered for adoption. That is, until the Holmes family announces their interest in adopting a brother for their brilliant but troublesome son Sherlock.  
 **Note:** This is the final chapter. The one long one will be coming soon, if I'm not too embarassed by the quality of the recording for the first few chapters.  
 **File Length:** 11:13 min

[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gn5brhb14rz7yo1/FamilyAffairsChapter11.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been more than a year. I officially suck. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me. S0mmerspr0ssen's story makes it all worth while. 
> 
> And a million thanks to S0mmer for letting me play in the first place, and then for never nagging me about when and if I'd get around to finishing. She is a paragon of patience that one and I love her dearly. 
> 
> I promise that any future stories I read I will not begin posting until I have actually finished recording.


	12. The whole thing in one download

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue.

Thanks for the gentle reminder from Bendersnatch I have not gotten around to making the download a little easier. I didn't make one long mp3, but I did zip the individual mp3s so you can get them at once. And I also made an m4b audio book.

[Download the zip ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3543sutrc5tihe0/FamilyAffairs1-11.zip)

[Download the audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/eeu3uw2rccxb6g7/Family_Affairs.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Really really follow the link back to S0mmer's story. There is some gorgeous artwork that someone did and you'd hate to miss it.


End file.
